Het Juiste Doen
by Roxanne2
Summary: Sneeps naarste herinnering verteld vanuit een ander oogpunt.


**Het juiste doen**

**Geschreven door Roxanne2**

Disclaimer:

Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op hoofdstuk 28 van "De orde van de Feniks". Sommige stukken, zoals de dialogen tussen James, Sirius, Severus en Lily, zijn grotendeels overgenomen uit het boek. Amara en Professor Lennox zijn beide karakters van mij. Dit is mijn eerste zelf geschreven verhaal in het Nederlands. Zie dit ook als zodanig. Soms vind ik het lastig om de juiste woorden en uitdrukkingen te vinden. Heb je suggesties om dit verhaal te verbeteren, laat het mij dan weten.

Met een zachte plof vielen twee schooltassen naast elkaar op het gras, vlakbij de rand van het meer.

"Oef!" Twee meisjes, Lily en Amara lieten zich naast hun tassen vallen. Lily was blank met half lang, dik rood haar en groene ogen. Haar vriendin Amara was donker en haar lange zwarte haren leken wel uit honderden vlechtjes te bestaan.

Amara trok haar schoenen en sokken uit, en liet haar voeten in het meer bengelen. Het was ongewoon warm voor de tijd van het jaar, en dan hadden ze ook nog examens. Amara zuchtte en leunde achterover op haar ellebogen. Veel te warm om ook maar iets te doen, behalve dan aan het meer te zitten. Maar ja . . .

"Vanmiddag hebben we Transfiguratie, ja toch?"

Lily veegde een paar zweterige haren van haar voorhoofd. "Alsjeblieft zeg," zei ze, "Daar wil ik nu echt nog niet aan denken." Transfiguratie was dan wel niet haar slechtste, maar zeker niet haar lievelingsvak. En, als je net een moeilijk examen achter de rug hebt, is leren voor je volgende examen wel het laatste wat je wilt doen.

Amara ging rechtop zitten, en begon in haar tas te zoeken naar haar aantekeningen. Ontkenning helpt nou eenmaal niet, en elke extra tijd die ze voor Transfiguratie kon gebruiken was welkom. "Jammer genoeg heb je meer vakken nodig dan alleen Toverdranken en Kruidenkunde voor de overgang." Dit waren de favoriete vakken van de vriendinnen. Onder in haar tas vond ze eindelijk haar aantekeningen, verfrommeld tot een kleine bal. Ze fronste, en probeerde het zo voorzichtig mogelijk met haar handen glad te strijken.

Lily keek op naar het geritsel. "Voorzichtig, straks scheurt het nog, en ik ben die van mij vergeten. Ik heb geen zin om nu nog naar de toren te lopen." Ze hield een hand voor haar ogen. Vanochtend was het nog bewolkt, anders had ze wel een zonnebril meegenomen.

"Ik ook niet," antwoordde Amara, "maar ik denk dat het wel moet. Dit," ze hield de prop met scheuren en uitgelopen inkt omhoog, "is compleet onleesbaar."

"Oh, balen," zei Lily geërgerd, terwijl ze rechtop ging zitten. "Laat mij nog eens in mijn tas kijken, misschien hebben we nog geluk en heb ik het toch meegenomen." Ze pakte haar tas en zette deze op haar schoot. Uit de tas kwam een kleine stapel papieren. Ze gaf de helft aan Amara. "Kijk jij dit eens door, misschien zit het er tussen." Zelf nam zij de andere helft voor haar rekening.

De enige aantekeningen die er tussen zaten, waren die van Verweer Tegen Zwarte Kunsten, het vak waar ze net hun examen voor hadden gedaan. De rest bestond uit half afgemaakte gedichten en liedjes.

Lily zuchtte teleurgesteld. "Pech dus," zei Amara. "Naar de toren dan maar?" vroeg Lily weinig enthousiast. Amara was al opgestaan. "Kom op meid," zei ze, terwijl ze Lily bij haar arm pakte en omhoog trok, "een beetje beweging is goed voor je." Lily lachte, en sloeg haar arm om Amara's schouder. Zo gingen ze op weg.

Lily en Amara waren vriendinnen sinds de basisschool. Het vreemde was, dat ze niet van elkaar wisten dat ze heksen waren, totdat ze beiden een brief van Zweinstein hadden gekregen. Amara had altijd al geweten dat ze waarschijnlijk een heks was. Haar oma was een heks, haar moeder was een heks en haar zus was ook al een heks. Lily was totaal verrast geweest, toen ze de brief van Zweinstein kreeg. Heksen, en tovenaars, kwamen niet in haar familie voor. Het was een grote schrik voor haar ouders, maar nadat ze er aan gewend waren, vonden ze het geweldig. Alleen haar zus vond het vreselijk, en probeerde haar zoveel mogelijk te vermijden als ze beiden thuis waren. Lily vond dit vervelend, maar vond ook dat als Petunia er een probleem mee had, zij het dan maar moest oplossen.

Om hun heen zaten groepjes van studenten, de meeste uit hun eigen jaar, het vijfde. Sommige zaten aan het meer, anderen hadden hun toevlucht genomen onder een boom of in de schaduw van een struik. Het was S.L.IJ.M.B.A.L. – len tijd, en de meeste leerlingen waren nog druk bezig met studeren of hun antwoorden van de vorige toets vergelijken.

"Wat gebeurt daar?" Lily keek naar een groepje kinderen onder een boom. Er scheen iets aan de hand te zijn, want meer mensen liepen op het groepje af, en meerdere kinderen keken nieuwsgierig om.

Amara kneep haar ogen samen, en draaide haar hoofd om beter te kunnen zien wat er gebeurde. "Ugh," zei ze met verachting. "Het zijn vast die eikels weer. Misschien verbreekt Potter zijn Snaai Grijpen record."

Ze keken elkaar aan, en zeiden samen: "Zielig." Voor hen waren Potter, Zwarts, Pippeling en, in mindere mate, Lupos het levende bewijs van het feit dat jongens minder snel volwassen waren dan meisjes. Ze waren het type jongens dat ervan overtuigd was, dat alle meisjes aan hun voeten vielen, als ze een wedstrijd Zwerkbal hadden gewonnen, of een arme stumper vervloekten met bevertanden, een pinokkio neus of een nieuwe haarkleur. En dat was dan nog behoorlijk onschuldig.

Het grootste probleem, was dat het ze ook nog lukt. De meeste meisjes waren gek op ze, wat ze natuurlijk alleen maar verder aanmoedigde. De meeste meisjes, maar zij dus niet. Vooral Lily had een hekel aan "stoer doenerij", zoals zij het noemde.

Amara schudde haar hoofd afkeurend, en keek op haar horloge. "Nou, we hebben nog wel even tijd voor het middageten, maar-"

"Oh Merlijn allemachtig," fluisterde Lily kwaad. Amara keek op, en zag hoe Lily met grote passen op het groepje afliep.

"Lily, toe nou! Laat die sukkels toch!" riep Amara vertwijfeld. Zo ging het altijd. Potter en Zwarts daagden iemand uit, Lily moest er altijd iets van zeggen, Amara moest haar wel helpen (want dat deden vriendinnen nou eenmaal), en dan hadden ze beide weer eens ruzie met Potter en Zwarts. De plagerijtjes van Potter en Zwarts werkten op Lily als een rode lap op een stier, en dit was dan ook niets anders.

Amara volgde haar vriendin met tegenzin, wetend dat ze haar toch niet kon stoppen. Lily was daar te veel een Griffoendor voor, maar Amara was te veel een Huffelpuf om haar alleen te laten.

Ze waren nu dichtbij genoeg om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Onder de boom zat het groepje van Potter en Zwarts. Remus Lupos had een boek voor zich, maar hij leek niet te lezen. Hij keek met een bezorgde blik naar Potter en Zwarts, en de figuur die voor hen op de grond lag. Lily en Amara herkenden hem aan zijn vettige haar en zijn slonzige kleren. Severus Sneep. Potter's favoriete slachtoffer.

Severus Sneep en James Potter waren vijanden vanaf hun eerste ontmoeting, nu bijna zes jaar geleden. James had een hekel aan alle Zwadderaars, en Severus had een hekel aan . . . nou ja, iedereen. Voor zover ze wisten had hij geen vrienden, niet in zijn eigen Huis en zeker niet daarbuiten. Het was ook niet alsof hij veel moeite deed om vriendschappen te sluiten. Er waren een paar jongens in Zwadderich waar hij mee omging, maar echte vriendschap was het niet. Nu bijvoorbeeld leek het erop dat niemand het voor hem op wilde nemen.

Op dit moment probeerde Severus omhoog te komen, maar doordat hij met een Stremspreuk was geraakt, lukte dit hem niet. Hij schreeuwde een paar verwensingen en vervloekingen uit, maar zonder stok was dit vruchteloos.

"Spoel je mond! _Sanito!_" zei James kalmpjes. Roze zeepbellen stroomden uit Severus's mond, hij hoestte en kokhalsde -"

"Laat hem met RUST!"

Lily kon het niet langer meer aanzien. Niemand stak een hand uit, of zei er zelfs iets over, en dit maakte haar nog kwader. Amara zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. Daar gingen we weer . . .

"Is er iets, Evers?" vroeg James onschuldig, met zijn vrije hand door zijn haar strijkend.

"Laat hem met rust," herhaalde Lily, rustiger, maar nog steeds kwaad. "Wat heeft hij je aangedaan?"

James keek alsof hij nadacht. "Nou, het is meer het feit dat hij bestaat, als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel . . ."

De toeschouwers, ook Sirius en Peter, begonnen te lachen, maar Lily, Remus en Amara vonden het niet grappig.

Lily kneep haar ogen samen, en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. "Je denkt dat je zo leuk bent," zei ze koeltjes, "maar je bent gewoon een arrogante, misselijke pestkop, Potter. Laat hem met _rust_."

James hield zijn handen verontschuldigend op. "Oké, als jij met me uitgaat, Evers. Kom op . . . ga met me uit," zei hij lief, "dan zal ik Secretus nooit meer vervloeken."

"Ik ga nog liever met de reuzeninktvis uit dan met jou!" riep Lily, met een blik van walging.

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op. "Pech gehad, Gaffel." Hij keek achter zich, waar Severus zich had losgewerkt van de Stremspreuk, en nu naar zijn toverstok toe kroop. "Hé, jij daar!" riep Sirius.

Sneep richtte zijn toverstok op James. Een lichtflits, en een diepe snee verscheen op de wang van James. Hij draaide zich snel om, en na een tweede lichtflits hing Severus ondersteboven in de lucht. Zijn magere, bleke benen werden zichtbaar, samen met een grauwe onderbroek.

De menigte schaterde het uit, en zelfs Lily en Amara moesten hun lach even verbergen. Lily had haar mond het eerste weer onder controle. "Laat hem zakken!"

"Natuurlijk," zei James. Hij hief zijn toverstok op en Severus viel in een hoop van kleden op de grond neer. Hij worstelde zich overeind, met zijn toverstok in de aanslag, en richtte deze op James en Sirius.

"Petrificus Totalus!" riep Sirius, en Severus viel weer op de grond, zo stijf als een plank.

Nu was Lily echt kwaad. Ze had gedacht dat ze er flauw van waren, maar het leek er niet op dat James en Sirius hun pleziertje wilden opgeven. Voordat Amara haar kon stoppen, had ze haar toverstok getrokken en op James en Sirius gericht.

"LAAT HEM MET RUST!" schreeuwde Lily. Amara keek verschrikt naar haar vriendin. "Lily," fluisterde ze "ga je nou niet wat te ver?" Lily hield haar blik op James en Sirius, die achterdochtig naar haar toverstok keken. "Iemand moet die twee eens een lesje leren. Als het niet goedschiks kan, dan maar kwaadschiks," fluisterde ze terug.

"Kom nou, Evers," zei James op een dreigende toon. "je wilt toch niet dat ik jou ook vervloek?"

Lily likte haar lippen. James was sterker dan zij, en bovendien had hij ook hulp van Sirius, maar ze wilde het nu niet opgeven. "Hef die vloek dan op!"

James zuchtte, keek naar Severus en mompelde de tegenvervloeking, maar het was te zien dat hij dit met grote tegenzin deed.

"Alsjeblieft," zei James, "Je boft dat Evers er was, Secretus-"

Severus klopte zijn gewaad af, en keek kwaad naar James. "Ik heb geen hulp nodig van smerige Modderbloedjes zoals zij!"

Lily knipperde met haar ogen, en Amara haalde diep adem door haar neus. Het was niet de eerste keer dat een van de twee een Modderbloedje werd genoemd, en hoewel ze er niemand meer om aanvlogen, deed het nog wel steeds pijn. Amara had dan wel een lange lijn van heksen in haar familie, haar vader was geen tovenaar. Vaak werd ze niet uitgescholden voor Modderbloed, als ze werd gepest ging het eerder om haar Nigeriaanse accent, maar dat betekende niet dat Modderbloed minder kwetsend was.

"Nou, goed," zei Lily kalmpjes. "Dan knap je het voortaan zelf maar op." Bijtend ging ze verder: "En ik zou mijn ondergoed maar eens wassen, Secretus!"

James was woedend. "Maak je excuses tegen Evers!" schreeuwde hij tegen Severus.

"Ik wil niet dat jij hem dwingt zijn excuses te maken," riep Lily woedend. "Jij bent net zo erg als hij!"

James keek verbijsterd. "Wat?!" piepte hij. "Ik zou je NOOIT een – een jeweetwel noemen!"

Lily haalde diep adem. "Steeds maar je haar door de war maken, omdat het dan lijkt alsof je net van je bezem bent gestapt, steeds maar laten zien hoe goed je bent met die stomme Snaai, op de gang iedereen vervloeken die je niet aardig vindt, omdat je dat toevallig zo goed kunt – je hebt zo'n gigantisch ego dat het me verbaast dat je bezem nog van de grond komt. Ik word ZIEK van je!"

Lily draaide zich met een ruk om en liep naar het kasteel. Amara volgde haar snel. Achter hun hoorden ze nog James roepen, maar zonder om te kijken liepen ze verder.

Toen ze bij de poort waren, begon Amara te praten. "Nou, dat hebben we ook weer gehad." Lily reageerde niet, maar keek stuurs voor zich uit. Amara sloeg een arm om haar heen, en keek haar bezorgd aan. Toen Lily dit zag, glimlachte ze. "'t Gaat wel. Stomme eikel," ze zuchtte. "Waarom wind ik mij er ook steeds over op?"

"Over wie van de drie heb je het?" Lily dacht even na. "Misschien alle drie? Ik weet het niet Amara," antwoordde ze. "Ben ik zo ongelooflijk zwak dat ik me verslagen voel omdat iemand mij 'modderbloedje' noemt?"

Amara haalde haar schouders op. "Ik denk van niet. Net zo min als wanneer ik mij niet goed voel als iemand oerwoud geluiden tegen mij maakt." Ze zuchtte en draaide zich even om.

"Zijn ze nu nog steeds bezig?" vroeg Lily geërgerd. Amara keek haar dreigend aan. "Maak je geen zorgen," zei Lily verontschuldigend, "Ik bemoei mij er niet meer mee. Laten we maar naar de toren gaan, mijn aantekeningen halen en daarna na de Grote Hal voor het middageten," ze draaide zich weer om. "Hoe laat is het eigenlijk?"

Amara keek bezorgd naar het tafereel, maar keek snel even op haar horloge. "Kwart voor twaalf."

"Dan moeten we maar opschieten. We hebben na het eten nog wel tijd om de aantekeningen door te lezen." Lily liep al richting de trappen.

In de aankomst hal zag Amara Professor Anderling en Professor Lennox, die op weg waren naar de Grote Hal. Ze twijfelde. Moest zij iets zeggen over wat ze gezien had, en wat waarschijnlijk nog steeds gebeurde? Ze wist dat dit het juiste was om te doen, maar –

_"Ik heb geen hulp nodig van smerige Modderbloedjes zoals zij!"_

"Amara, kom nou!" Lily was al op de eerste verdieping. Amara schudde haar hoofd. Als Sneep dacht dat hij het wel alleen kon opknappen, dan mocht hij dat doen. En trouwens, een leerkracht zou toch wel snel merken dat er iets aan de hand was.

Ze liep de trap op. "Ik kom er al aan, we moeten niet vergeten om onze zonnebrillen mee te nemen, die zon is zo fel vandaag."

Einde

Dit einde is wat abrupt, maar dat is ook de bedoeling. Ik hoop dat het hierdoor lijkt alsof Amara het hele gebeuren van zich af weet te schudden, en doorgaat met de rest van de dag.

Ik heb een paar dingen verbeterd, ik was nog niet geheel tevreden met de eerste versie. Ik hoop dat het zo beter is.


End file.
